It is known for a network operator to provide a customer with two paths over which the customer's content data can be transmitted. Thus, if one path is interrupted or inadvertently broken, content can still be received by the customer's intended recipient over the other path. It is preferable for the two paths to be “diverse”, such that the paths follow a different geographical route. This reduces the risk that the paths will be interrupted together. However, a network operator may re-route one or both of the paths without the customer necessarily being aware. Such a change in path can easily be accomplished by a network operator, for example by dynamically re-configuring the routers along a path such that data is sent over different links.